


The Truth May Vary

by wonderluck



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, First Time, humor maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderluck/pseuds/wonderluck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When assassins are around every corner, Xena and Gabrielle employ new tactics to deal with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth May Vary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamer_98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamer_98/gifts).



> I tried for something fun, so there are a few tropes in here, but I hope it's not too familiar. This was written for fandom_stocking because I can't seem to stop writing for challenges. Set in season 5-ish.
> 
> Now with a slightly lengthened ending. :)

"It was an innocent observation," Gabrielle said. "It wasn't a challenge." 

Xena ignored her, stirring the pot that hovered over the fire with a methodical hand. She had been at it for what seemed like an eternity, no matter how many times Gabrielle reminded her she wasn't cooking for a king. Xena's cooking had always been of questionable result. Gabrielle had made the slightest mention of it and here she was, hungry because of one ill-advised comment and Xena's legendary stubbornness.

Gabrielle frowned and sat back against a log, taking off her necklace and digging into her pack for spare beads to keep her mind off her growling stomach. She glanced up from her task to see Xena peering into the pot with concern.

"Is it burning?" Gabrielle asked with a hint of smugness.

Xena shot her a look. "Does it _smell_ like it's burning?"

Gabrielle conceded that it did not, shrugging as she discarded a bead, which pinged off of Xena's breastplate lying next to her. She watched as Xena chopped another handful of herbs that she did not remember having carried with them.

By the time she finished repairing her necklace she was starving and any tactic to get Xena away from that pot and breakfast into her stomach was fair game. "Not everyone's a good cook," she said, her tone casual. "Joxer, for example."

She watched Xena's face as she got the precise reaction she knew she would: an expression of quiet horror.

Taking advantage of Xena's stunned silence, she moved toward her, making a grab for the spoon. "I can take over now if you'd like." 

"I said I would do this," Xena said, gritting her teeth in warning, "and I'm seeing it to the end." 

Gabrielle grumbled under her breath and retreated. She was reaching into her pack yet again when Xena finally finished.

"So?" Gabrielle prompted, shifting forward.

Xena opened her mouth to speak, but stopped, eyes darting to one side. She quickly moved the three steps it took to sit beside Gabrielle. 

"Gabrielle," she said softly, reaching up to touch Gabrielle's cheek, continuing down her jawline. 

Gabrielle started. "Xena, are you sure you know what all those herbs were?"

She made to pull back, but Xena slid one hand behind her neck and leaned into her, kissing her firmly. Gabrielle sputtered noises of surprise, but they were trapped inside her mouth. Xena held her fast, pressing her backward.

Xena ended the kiss as her hand closed around her chakram, and she flicked her wrist hard, sending it flying into the woods in front of them. The sound of the chakram cutting through the air was replaced by a pained groan followed by a thud.

Gabrielle jumped to her feet. "What–how–?" She turned. "What-what if that was Joxer?"

"Hey, that was only one time," Xena said, which made Gabrielle throw her hands up in exasperation. "Oh come on, Gabrielle. Joxer's armor is so loud that animals flee the forest when he walks by."

She walked toward the source of the sound, bending to retrieve her weapon. "He should've known better than to draw his sword when he got to our camp. You draw it _before_. Everyone knows that."

"Isn't he–"

"The third one this season," Xena finished for her.

Gabrielle sighed and sat down with an air of defeat. "They're coming more often now."

Xena walked over to crouch in front of her. "They're amateurs." Her eyes went soft as she reached for one of Gabrielle's hands. "I can always hear them coming."

Gabrielle moved her hand away before Xena could take it. She laughed tightly, wagging one finger. "That was a good trick you had there."

Xena paused. "It was the only way I could think to distract him so I could get to my chakram. I–"

Gabrielle shook her head. "No, no, it was fine," she said, the words coming too fast.

Xena placed a tentative hand on Gabrielle's shoulder. "I just thought it would buy us time, either because it was unexpected and would catch him off guard..."

Gabrielle looked away. "Or because he knew what everyone says about us," she said with a twinge of sad bitterness.

She shrugged. "You're my best friend, Xena. I don't care if you have to kiss me to save our necks." She patted her hand and smiled. "Now how about breakfast?"

***

Gabrielle was nearly asleep when she heard the whisper of rustling bushes at the edge of their camp. She shifted her head just enough to catch Xena's gaze, eyes adjusting to the dim light provided by the dying coals of their fire. Xena mouthed "archer." 

Gabrielle blanched. Catching an arrow was something Xena was capable of, but catching an arrow fired in almost complete darkness was impossible. She could see Xena working through options in her head, knowing she was temporarily bested. Gabrielle decided to take a chance.

"Xena, I need you again," Gabrielle said. She slid effortlessly under Xena's furs and straddled her waist, looking down into eyes as wide as she'd ever seen them. She tensed, waiting to hear the whizzing of an arrow behind her; when it didn't come, she winked and continued.

"Twice wasn't enough," she whined, "and I can't wait until morning."

When Xena only gaped at her, she nudged her with a knee, darting her eyes toward their weapons. Xena blinked twice, owlish, before nodding. They shifted a few inches upward, moving in tandem. Gabrielle moaned theatrically, which made Xena's eyes widen impossibly further.

They waited a beat. Hearing only silence in return, they inched again with calculated movements. Gabrielle followed Xena's earlier actions, and before she could think herself out of it, she leaned down and kissed her. Xena shivered. Gabrielle felt it against the insides of her thighs.

With the sword now within reach, Gabrielle finished the kiss, teeth catching at Xena's bottom lip for good measure. She smiled as she took one of Xena's arms by the wrist and stretched it above her head. "Mmm, you like it when I hold you down, don't you?" She pushed Xena's arm up further until she grasped the hilt of the sword.

Xena breathed deep, eyes locked on Gabrielle. She whispered, "Yes." Then she sprang up, rolling Gabrielle off of her as she deflected an arrow with the flat of her sword. She jumped to her feet, sprinting toward the trees. 

Gabrielle sat up, watching the two shadows move toward one another, circling, before she heard the sound of swords clashing. She thought to get up and assist, but heard Xena's gleeful taunts and knew she wasn't needed this time. She did not think her legs would hold her even if she wanted to help. Before long, she heard a sword fall to the ground. A groan followed. Xena had applied the pinch.

Gabrielle was straightening their furs when Xena appeared again.

Xena stood with both hands on her hips. " _Twice wasn't enough_?"

"What? I'm a bard. I have to really sell it."

Xena rolled her eyes.

"Where is he?" Gabrielle asked, leaning over to peer around her.

"I sent him back with a message. We leave at first light."

***

It became their go-to tactic as they tracked the newest warlord that had put a price on their heads. He was on the run, a streak of cowardice running deep in his blood, and he sent a handful more of his minions in his stead. 

Gabrielle was chewing a mouthful of apple when she noticed Xena had gone stiff, her eyes sliding to one side. 

"Here we go again," Gabrielle muttered, and the corner of Xena's mouth quirked upward.

"Gabrielle," Xena purred, moving close. She took the apple from her.

"Hey," she complained on cue, "I wasn't finish-" She was cut short as Xena's lips brushed against her neck.

"You can eat later." Xena pressed kisses along her throat, and Gabrielle tilted her chin up, ever helpful. "You'll need to build up your strength once I'm done with you."

"Gods," Gabrielle groaned, and she was beyond caring whether or not Xena knew it was real. 

Her fingers twitched, needing motion, wanting to tangle them in Xena's hair, wanting to cradle her jaw and kiss her properly. She lost track of any further thought as Xena traced her tongue in a slow line across Gabrielle's collarbone. She couldn't be sure she was still in her body, let alone aware of anything happening around her.

Xena pulled back as she flung the chakram. It flew through the air toward its target, but Xena didn't take her eyes off of a panting, tousled Gabrielle until they heard the chakram connect, metal on metal, as the assassins' weapons were rendered unusable. With a quick smile, Xena took off in the direction of the sound.

Gabrielle's eyes fell closed. She tried to slow her pounding heart and will away the heat in her cheeks. She looked up in time to see Xena return and discard her weapons, dusting off her hands. 

"Here," Xena said, "let me help you with that."

Gabrielle's brow furrowed. "Help me with what?"

"Your shirt."

At that moment, Gabrielle realized that the tie behind her back was undone, and the fabric of her shirt was draped over her instead of snug against her skin.

"But I didn't–"

Guilt flashed over Xena's features, a weak smile on her face. "I was...mixing it up."

Before she could say anything, Xena disappeared behind her. 

Later, as she began to drift off to sleep, a thought occurred to Gabrielle.

"Xena?"

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you just throw your chakram as soon as you heard them? It was on your hip the whole time."

"I—I thought I'd taken it off."

"Ah, of course," Gabrielle said, smiling to herself. She wanted to ask more questions, but decided against it.

***

Gabrielle worked to mend a tear in her bedroll, only giving the task half her attention. She glanced up at random intervals to observe Xena whom was engrossed in a map they had purchased at the market earlier that day. Gabrielle had insisted on the purchase as they could no longer identify the terrain nor the towns they passed through. She was not a fan of getting lost.

Gabrielle got to her knees. "Don't move," she whispered, panic lacing her voice. 

Xena's eyes were on her in an instant, all senses alert.

Taking a steady breath, Gabrielle calmed her expression as she got into character. "Xe-na," she said, her tone teasing as she crawled toward her and came to kneel between her legs. She rested her hands on the tops of Xena's thighs, raising both eyebrows.

"Again, Gabrielle?" Xena said, projecting her voice. Gabrielle could see that she was struggling to detect the threat. "Can't you keep your hands off me for one night? I'm still sore from yesterday." Xena quirked an eyebrow and wore her best smirk.

Gabrielle leaned closer. "I'm sure I'll find somewhere else I can put my fingers," she said, grinning.

Xena inhaled sharply, too quick, and nearly gave herself a coughing fit. Gabrielle could not have been more pleased.

Xena cleared her throat before dropping her voice again. "I don't hear anything. Where are they?" She started to turn her head, but Gabrielle's hand on her cheek brought her back. 

"Eyes on me," Gabrielle said. She leaned in and kissed her. "I think I see the glint of an arrowhead." 

"Can you reach my chakram?"

Gabrielle shook her head. She kissed Xena again, bolder this time, and moaned softly as Xena's mouth opened to her. She felt Xena's fingers graze her side. 

Xena pulled her mouth away, panting. "Gabrielle," she prompted.

"I can't, not without moving too suddenly," she said. "It's better to wait until we have them _thoroughly_ confused."

Gabrielle was busy kissing the slope of Xena's shoulder when she felt a hand in her hair pull her up. Two hooded blue eyes met hers and flickered with realization. 

"We nearly have them, huh?" Xena asked. 

"Yeah, almost," she said, and dove in, capturing her mouth again. Xena tilted her hips forward trying to get closer, but Gabrielle pulled back, chewing at her bottom lip as she assessed her options.

"I really think this'll do the trick," Gabrielle said, looping her thumbs under the shoulder straps of Xena's leathers. Xena was already nodding in agreement before the last word left her mouth.

She pushed the straps off Xena's shoulders, peeling the dress down her chest to gather at her waist. One glance back up at Xena, both flushed and expectant, and she couldn't wait — she wanted everything at once. She traced her tongue over Xena's sternum, her hands smoothing over shoulder blades. She dusted kisses along Xena's stomach, making her twitch. 

Xena groaned. "Think that worked?"

"Definitely not," Gabrielle said, her lips brushing the curve of a breast before closing around the tip. Xena's breath hitched in her throat. "Imminent danger and all that." 

She hugged Xena around the middle. Her cheek pressed against the warmth of Xena's chest, tucked into place beneath Xena's chin. As her fingers trailed along the soft skin on Xena's low back, she dropped the act. "What would you like?" 

"Gods," Xena gasped, "anything, anything."

Only then did Gabrielle slow, tipping her head up to watch Xena while she trailed one hand along her body, savoring the anticipation. Down her waist, over her hip, slipping between her thighs, Gabrielle was mesmerized by how her touch left Xena trembling. Xena kissed her desperately, gripping a hand at the base of her neck.

Gabrielle forgot to breathe as she pressed her fingers inside, and Xena clung to her, knees tight against her hips. Gabrielle had to pull her mouth away, too overwhelmed, and she buried her face against the crook of Xena's neck. She didn't slow her hand, breath hot against Xena's throat. Xena panted above her, and Gabrielle was flush against her, following the rise and fall of Xena's chest. She smiled.

Xena cupped her face in both hands, pulling Gabrielle up to hold her gaze as her whole body went taught. Gabrielle watched wide-eyed as Xena unraveled, shuddering hard against her, small sounds spilling from her lips. As the aftershocks subsided, Gabrielle wasn't the first to look away. Xena could hold herself up no longer and slumped forward to rest her chin on Gabrielle's shoulder, instantly enveloped in Gabrielle's arms.

When Xena stirred again, Gabrielle stood and offered a hand. Xena didn't take it, instead falling to her knees and deftly removing Gabrielle's skirt.

Gabrielle shivered. "Xena?" 

Xena smiled up at her. "You never know when they'll come back."


End file.
